Heaven Only Knows
by Kagome55678
Summary: Kagome starts to go to Kaibara High thinking that everything was normal and that her mother made the right choice. Memories come bac to her and now she is asked for help from the Sohma family leader, Akito. Love will bloom, but is it from the one that she wants? Find out here


CHAPTER 1

SO YOUR FINALLY HERE

~Kyo's POV~

I was with Tohru and the damned rat, Yuki. They are going out now, the Rat got to her before I did. Anyways we are getting a new student today and her name I think is Kagome Higurashi. Yea, another girl. Hopefully she isn't an annoying one that might be in the damn rat's fan club. I'll find out soon enough.

~No Ones POV~

Kagome was waiting outside of the classroom. 'Well this is going to take a while isn't it?' she thinks to herself. The door opens after that thought.

"Ms. Higurashi, you may come in now," the teacher says sweetly to her as they both walk inside. "Class this is Kagome." The teacher points to her. "How about you say something about yourself, Kagome." Kagome then gets every last nerve she had left and spoke calmly and evenly.  
"Well you already know my name but there is much more to me then that. If you have any questions for me then just come up to me and ask, OK?" she finishes with a smirk snug on her lips.

'God what is with this girl?! Why does she think she is all that when she isn't?! She better not go after my Yuki!" one of the girls from Yuki's fan club thinks.

"Kagome, could you tell us one thing that you like or hate?" Tohru asks innocently.

"It would be nice to hear both though," Yuki comments as Kagome Shrugs her shoulders.

"I hate a lot of things, especially fan girls, and I don't really like much but sparring and archery," Kagome's smirk still in place.

Its lunch time now and Tohru is the first one all day to talk to Kagome.

"U-umm, Ms. Higurashi I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us." Tohru starts to mess with her school skirt.

"Sure. Why not," Kagome answers coolly. 'Is that orange haired kid going to be there too? I can smell him on her.' "Oh I have been meaning to ask something, Tohru."

"Sure what is it?"

"Why do you smell like cat?" Tohru freezes. "Don't you lie to me, Tohru. I know when someone is lying to me."

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Kagome," Tohru sighs. "We should start heading over there." They start to walk out of the classroom to Tohru's regular lunch spot only to be stopped by Yuki's fan club.

"You better stay away from our Yuki, you got that Kagome," one of them says.

"And what if I don't? What are you and your stupid fan club going to do to me?" Kagome answers coolly.

"We'll fight you!" another one of the trio shouts.

"With what? Are you going to sing that stupid club song and annoy me to death or wave those bony arms at me?" they all go dumbfounded at that remark.

"You have some guts to talk to use like that!"

"I'm surprised that you go after me like this even though I don't even know the guy. You guys are totally lame," Kagome rolls her eyes.

"And how are we lame?!"

"Your picking friends for the poor guy and your probably scaring him to death with that stupid song that you made. Who ever aloud you three to make a fan club must be on drugs or something." One of the girls grabs Kagome's arm. "You really shouldn't be touching me."

"Why? Are you going to shock me?" the girl laughs. Kagome's aura flares death signals at the girl. "W-why is there black a-around you? Are y-you a d-demon or something?!"

"No but I'm one hell of a Priestess. So if you don't want to be purified then I suggest that you let go of me." Kagome starts to glare at the poor girl.

"I don't want to!"

"Why act so brave? Are you trying to impress Yuki? Though now I'm wondering what his last name is."

"His last name is Sohma, Kagome," Tohru quickly comments. Kagome's eyes go to fear.

'Th-they come here?! Mother what have you done?!' Kagome pulls her arm away with ease and starts to run.

"Kagome wait for me!" Tohru calls as she runs after her. 'Whats wrong with her?' she thinks worrying.

As they both arrive at the lunch stop Kagome almost breaks down into tears.

"Kagome are you ok?" Tohru asks.

~Kyo's POV~

'That can't be Kagome can it? I know I saw her in class but that just can't be her.' I think to myself as Tohru comes up with Kagome. 'Though it does look a lot like her.' I look away from everyone.

"Kyo is that you? Is that really you?" Kagome whispers. I start to cringe at her wavering voice.

"Kagome?!" Hatsuharu shouts excitedly as I look back at her. "It's been three years! Where have you been?!" Hatsuharu jumps up and hugs her. Tohru gasps at how he didn't change. Kagome doesn't answer him and covers her eyes with her bangs. "Kagome are you ok?" Still no answer from her. A tear falls from her eye and she starts to shake violently.

"Kagome what's wrong?" I ask worried as I stand up. Hatsuharu lets go of her and she runs over to me. She stops before she touches me.

"I'm sorry Kyo," she whispers sobbing lightly. "I'm sorry for leaving you." I hug her and everyone gasps. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asks confused. Kagome tenses at his voice like she is afraid of him.

"Kagome?" Momoji asks as he walks up. Kagome relaxes and stops shaking. "What has Akito done to you?" everyone stiffens, even me. She starts to laugh.

"I spoke with him yesterday and you know what, Momoji?" I loosen my grip on her and she goes over to Momoji.

"What is it?"

"He begged me to help him," she smirks.

"WHAT?!" Yuki of all people yells. 'I'm going to kick his sorry ass later.' "Why does he need help?" he says calmly again.

"Take me to Shigure then I will tell you but it is only for the family to hear. Though I see there is an exception," she says not looking at him.

~No Ones POV~

After school was over Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and kagome went to the house. As Kyo opens the door and everyone walks in, Shigure attacks Kagome into a hug.

"Kagome it's been so long!" he smiles. "What brings you here?"

"That's what I want to talk about, Shigure," Kagome says seriously. Everyone goes and sits at the table as Tohru makes the tea.

"So what does Akito need help with?" Kyo asks.

"Your curse." Everyone stays silent for her to continue. "And I can if you want me to. Though it's going to cost you," Kagome takes a cup from Tohru.

"Has Akito heard of the price?" Shigure asks.

"Yes and he has agreed to it."

"Then what is it?" Yuki questions impatiently.

"Who I want is a secret and I will only get them when they show feelings for me as well," she states simply as Shigure smirks.

'This might be interesting,' he thinks. "But what if he doesn't show feelings?"

"Then I will be heart broken," Kagome sighs. "Are we done with the questions now?" Everyone nods.

The next day the Sohma family and Tohru were still anxious to know who the lucky one is. Hatsuharu and Kyo stayed by Kagome all day during school. Valentines Day was coming soon and they were just protecting her from her new found fan club. Girls and Boys alike.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" Tohru called for her as she walked down the halls.

"Higurashi-san!" Yuki's voice comes from the other side of the school.

"Kagome where the hell are you?!" Kyo and Hatsuharu's frantic yell covers everyone's. To everyone else Kagome had gone missing, but the truth is that Kagome was hiding. She was in the closet in one of the classrooms. 'Whoever finds me first out of Hatsuharu and Kyo is going to be surprised,' she laughs quietly. She started to here footsteps of two people. Pushing her aura out to see who it is. It was Tohru, though she didn't come to the closet. After awhile Tohru leaves and not a sound was heard. If Hana was looking for Kagome with the other it would have been a lot quicker.

Kagome slowly comes from the closet and silently walks out of the classroom, hiding her aura. Every once in a while she would hear footsteps and hide around in a nearby room.

"Kagome?!" Kyo yells out for the umpteenth time as for Hatsuharu, he was about to black if he didn't find her soon.

A hand grabs Hatsuharu's as he passes a classroom. "What th-" was all he was able to manage out just as he was pulled into the room and someone's arms with a hand covering his mouth.

"Haru-kun, please don't yell or fight," Kagome whispers in his ear. Haru's cheeks turn a dusty red as he nods. Kagome takes her hand away from the cow zodiac's mouth.

"Were you hiding this whole time?" he asks as Kagome nods back at him with a bright smile. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"SHH!" Kagome snap at him. "I'm still hiding you know." Haru nods. "Now we just need to scare the shit out of the kitten," she smirks.

"But he's already panicking. He likes you, you know." Kagome hides a blush on her cheeks then when the cost is clear they come out. Kagome, still having her aura pushing out, found where Kyo was and quickly went to him with Haru in tow. As she caught sight of Kyo she started to run towards him as he walked away. Her steps were light so Kyo wouldn't hear her coming.

"Kagome where are you?" Kyo whispers then Kagome makes her footsteps louder. "What now?" he turns around just as Kagome lunges at him.


End file.
